PRPNet
'PRPNet' The latest update of PRPNet is v5.0.5. Builds are available for Linux, MacIntel, MacPPC, and Windows. Single, dual, quad, hex, oct, dodeca, and hexadeca installs are included. Download the client for your OS and extract. You can download the packages here: http://prpnet.primegrid.com/ Current packages *prpclient-5.2.4-linux_32 *prpclient-5.2.4-linux_64 *prpclient-5.2.4-linux_64-gpu *prpclient-5.2.4-windows (32 bit - will run on 64 bit) *prpclient-5.2.4-windows-gpu (32 bit - will run on 64 bit) *prpclient-5.2.4-macintel *prpclient-5.2.4-macppc Linux32 build courtesy of Patrick (pschoefer). Program versions included in archive *prpclient - Version 5.2.4 *llr - Version 3.8.6dev (Linux, MacIntel, Windows) *llrAVX - Version 3.8.6dev (Linux64, MacIntel, Windows) *pfgw - Version 3.6.0 (Linux, Windows) *pfgw - Version 3.6.1 (MacIntel) *phrot - Version 0.72 (MacIntel, MacPPC) *GeneferCUDA-BOINC - Version 1.06 (Windows, Linux) *GeneferCUDA - Version 1.01 - based on Genefer 2.2.1 (MacIntel) *GenefX64 - Version 2.2.1 (Windows x64, Linux x64, MacIntel x64) *Genefer - Version 2.2.1 (Windows, MacPPC, Linux, MacIntel) *Genefer80 - Version 2.2.1 (Windows, Linux, MacIntel) *wwww - Version 1.3 (Windows x64, Linux x64, MacIntel x64) GeneferCUDA, genefX64, genefer, genefer80 for MacIntel and Linux provided by Iain Bethune GeneferCUDA-BOINC for Windows provided by Michael Goetz GeneferCUDA-BOINC for Linux provided by Ronald Schneider NOTE: GPU app requires double precision support. DP capable CUDA cards are: nVidia GTX260-295, 400, 500, and later. 'Instructions for running PRPNet!' #Download the client for your OS and then extract. You can download the archives here: http://prpnet.primegrid.com/ #Run the "#-install-prpclient.bat" ("#-install-prpclient.sh" for Linux) file to build the required folders. 1-single install 2-dual install 4-quad install 6-hex install 8-oct install 12-dodeca install 16-hexa install #Open the master_prpclient.ini and modify the following settings: #*email= This is a REQUIRED field. Enter your email address. E-mail will be sent to this address when a number is found to be PRP. If you wish for your prime to be included in PrimeGrid's Primes Database, please use the same address that you registered with when connecting to PrimeGrid. #*userid= This is a REQUIRED field. Enter your PrimeGrid username here. It will be used by the server to report on stats, etc. and to grant credit. NOTE: If your PrimeGrid userid has a space in it, please use the underscore character _ to replace it. For example: "Prime Time" would become "Prime_Time". #*clientid= This identifies a specific client. DO NOT USE spaces. Instead use underscore _. #*teamid= This assigns your host to a specific team. DO NOT USE spaces. Instead use underscore _. #*server= This points to PrimeGrid's PRPNet server from which the client will get work. It is already prepared with default values. Please make adjustments to your preference. Save the master_prpclient.ini file #Run the "#-update-prpclient-ini.bat" ("#-update-prpclient-ini.sh" for Linux) file to update the prpclient.ini files in all the folders. Mac users will have to make sure they select the proper executable as well. #Run the "#-start-prpclient.bat" ("#-start-prpclient.sh" for Linux) to start all the clients (the windows will be minimized). The clients will start, communicate with the server, and download WU's based on your server settings in the master_prpclient.ini file. #The client will automatically select which "primality testing program" (LLR, Phrot, or PFGW) to use on the downloaded WU's. It will continue until interrupted. #To stop client, press ctrl-C. Additional Information The configuration of the server section is parsed as follows: server=:::: * - a unique suffix for the server. This is used to distinguish file names that are created for each configured server. * - the percentage of PRP tests to do from the server. * - the number of PRP tests to get from the server. The server also has a limit, so the server will never return more than its limit. * - the IP address or name for the server * - the port of the PRPNet server Setting pct to 0 means that the client will only get work from the server if it cannot connect to one of the other configured servers. Sample settings: server=PPSE7171:100:2:pgllr.mine.nu:7171 server=PPSE10K:0:20:pgllr.mine.nu:10000 server=SGS:0:1:pgllr.mine.nu:8181 This tells the client to only get work from the Proth Prime Search Extended port 7171. However, you can select other combinations such as 10, 60, 30. This would provide 10% work from PPSE7171, 60% work from PPSE10K, and 30% work from SGS. You can make any combinations you like. Just make sure all numbers add up to 100. :) NOTE: Using a percentage of 0 will get work from that server only if the client could not connect to any other servers. Therefore, if you don't want work from a particular server, then comment it out and adjust the percentages over the remaining servers. Finishing the queue and closing the client Use STOPoptions in master_prpclient.ini to tell PRPClient what to do when ctrl-c is used to stop the client. Options 2, 5, and 6 will empty your queue. The following options are available: 2 - Return completed work units, abandon the rest, then shut down 3 - Return completed work units (keep the rest), then shut down 5 - Complete in-progress work units, abandon the rest, report them, then shut down 6 - Complete all work units, report them, then shut down 9 - Do nothing and shut down (presumes you will restart with startoption=9) The master_prpclient ini file can be updated without stopping the client. Therefore, make your changes and then run the #-update-prpclient-ini.sh" (.bat for Windows) (.command for Mac) file to update the prpclient.ini files in all the folders. When ctrl-c is hit, the client will read the new stopoptions. Also, the stopASAPoption is available. You can use this to close the client after the current test is complete. The following options are available: 2 - Return completed work units and abandon the rest 3 - Return completed work units (keep the rest) 6 - Complete all work units and return them Make your changes and then run the #-update-prpclient-ini.sh" (.bat for Windows) (.command for Mac) file to update the prpclient.ini files in all the folders. When the current test is complete, the client will read the new stopASAPoptions. Please let us know in the PRPNet Discussion thread if you experience any other problems or have any questions.